


Cioccolata calda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Soldato [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotp, Character Death Fix, Christmas Fluff, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Post-infinity War. Bucky si prende cura di Tony.“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 8) I rapporti fra X e Y non sono certo buoni, ma una cioccolata calda cambierà le cose?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Soldato [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749739





	Cioccolata calda

Cioccolata calda

«Un’ora… Devi dormire almeno un’ora» borbottò Bucky, incrociando le braccia al petto. L’arto di metallo rifletteva la luce delle lampade.

«Ti concedo cinque minuti» ribatté Stark, infilandosi il pigiama. «Un’ora» ripeté Barnes, mentre l’altro si sfilava i calzini. «Dieci minuti» tentò Tony, ma l’altro si limitò a dire nuovamente: «Un’ora».

Tony s’infilò nel letto ingoiando uno sbadiglio e borbottò: «Non stiamo contrattando». «No, infatti» borbottò Bucky, allontanandosi dalla parete contro cui era appoggiato con la schiena.

Tony non riuscì a trattenere lo sbadiglio e sbuffò. "Neanche mia madre si preoccupava tanto. Vorrei odiarlo perché cerca di prendere il posto di coloro che ha ucciso. Ieri era il sedici dicembre e i miei mi mancano. Però non ci riesco, è come Cap, un cucciolo che ci mette tutto se stesso, troppo puro perché abbia realmente una colpa" pensò. «Ho degli impegni con la compagnia e delle proposte di ricerca e sviluppo…» iniziò.

Bucky pensò: "Ha ragione la signora Pepper. Sfugge al dormire come alle riunioni" e rispose: «Aspetteranno un’ora». «Sei crudele» borbottò Tony, chiudendo gli occhi. Si coricò su un fianco e Bucky aspettò che si fosse addormentato profondamente per uscire silenziosamente dalla stanza. "Friday lo sveglierà appena sarà passata un’ora. Se continua così non ridurrà mai il quantitativo di caffé" rifletté. Proseguì lungo il corridoio e si mise una mano in tasca, tenendo il capo chino. "Da quando Steve è tornato indietro nel tempo, ho dovuto occuparmi io di Stark. Ormai si sta riprendendo dalla faccenda Thanos. Però non può gestire ancora gli Avengers in queste condizioni. I media non fanno altro che attaccarlo, non riesce a fare il padre alla piccola Morgan come vorrebbe e non fa altro che litigare con sua moglie. O almeno credo che siano litigi, fosse è il loro modo di flirtare". Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre.

«Invidio Sam, lui deve solo essere il nuovo Capitan America» gemette. "Oh, andiamo. Siamo a dicembre, il vero motivo per cui Stark mi odia è ovvio. Cerco in tutti i modi di andarci d’accordo, ma… Già mi ha dato molto più di quanto meritassi". Raggiunse la cucina e, guardando il piano cottura, sorrise.

«Ho un’idea» sussurrò. Prese un mortaio e lo utilizzò per polverizzare del cioccolato, lo mise da parte e recuperò del latte fresco dal frigorifero.

Il timer di Friday andava avanti, nel momento in cui segnò i sessanta minuti un basso allarme svegliò Stark. Quest’ultimo si svegliò sbadigliando rumorosamente, scostò le coperte e si sedette sul letto. Infilati i calzini si guardò intorno, sentiva un forte odore di cioccolata pungergli le narici, raggiunse l’armadio e scelse cosa mettersi. "Sicuramente quel maniaco dell’ordine in seconda di Barnes vorrà mettere a lavare i vestiti che avevo prima. Lui è Cap hanno la stessa sindrome di Cenerentola…" pensò. La porta si aprì e Bucky ne entrò con una cioccolata calda.

«Dopo quella dieta a base di frullati verdi dei mesi scorsi ho pensato che ti servisse qualcosa di sostanzioso. Inoltre a casa mia non era Natale senza una cioccolata calda» disse Bucky e Tony sorrise, grattandosi la testa.

«Se impari anche a farmi i caffè, potrei rivalutarti, soldatino» ammise.


End file.
